Sarah Stark
Biography Childhood Sarah Stark is the middle child of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, stuck between her two sisters, Serenity Stark and Morgan Stark. She was born on a cold Tuesday in December in the middle of a blizzard. She grew up in the spotlight of her father along with her sister, age. She grew up in the tower her mother and father built in the middle of New York, her father's security and trusted friend, Happy Hogan, taking care of her and her sister as they grew up while their parents were away on business trips. She and her sister going to the International Academy of New York, a very prestigious private school in the Upper West Side of the city, in their elementary school days. Even though she was the daughter of a very famous billionaire, she had a lot of trouble fitting in in school. She didn't have many friends growing up, and her only friend was her sister, and she barely talked to her because while Sarah just started kindergarten, Serenity was in fifth grade. But she even lost her when she went from elementary school to high school, and after that, Sarah was alone. All of her friends outside of school went to public schools, but while she was in school, she was by herself. She sat alone at lunch and sat along the wall reading rather than playing with the other kids at recess. She really made no effort to make friends, since she knew that anyone that she did try to be friends with was only interested in her father and meeting him, so she really didn't see the point in having friends. At the age of seven, her father went missing while he was away on a trip for his business out in Afghanistan. She didn't go to school for the entire time that he was away because she was too upset to do anything than stay home. Serenity told her that she needed to grow up and that he would be home soon, but she was so young that she didn't know how she would survive without her dad, as most little girls did. When he did return, she threw herself into his arms and cried, so scared that if she let go of him, he would disappear again. As the year went on and her father took on the persona of Iron Man, she was afraid that she would potentially lose him again, but she trusted him with the things he did since her mother did. She was there for the press conference when he told the entire world that he was Iron Man. When she moved on to high school herself, she was thrown into public school with no idea how to handle it. She attended Midtown School of Science and Technology, her sister graduating from there three years prior to her attending. While in school, she met Peter Parker, and the two of them became friends very quickly. The two of them were inseparable and were really each other's only friends during their first two years of high school. When their sophomore year came around, she was introduced to Ned Leeds and Michelle Jones, and the four of them became the best of friends, and still are to this day. When she was a junior, she was one of the first people to learn that her best friend was Spider-Man, since he saved her from getting jumped in an alleyway one night as his alter-ego. She was walking home from grabbing a bite to eat at the local diner with MJ when she cut through an alley to get back to the city center where she lived, and someone came out from behind a dumpster and tried to take her purse from her. Spider-Man jumped down from the rooftop above and fought him off, webbing the mugger to the wall before getting her out of there. When the hero spoke to her, he asked her by name if she was alright, and that's what gave him away. Plus, she recognized his voice, so it didn't take her very long to figure out who was behind the mask. She swore to keep his secret, and would always defend him whenever he needed to run off on account of his "internship". She graduated from Midtown with straight A's and got a full ride scholarship to MIT thanks to her father's alumni status, his help with the school, and the grades she received. She decided not to go attend the school on campus but rather took her classes online so she could focus on helping her parents with the company, and help her dad work on his suits. Stark Industries Sarah grew up in the height of her father's company and was later appointed as her sister's right hand when she was seventeen. She helped out her mother design the different things that the company would be building, such as buildings and different weapons and the suits her father wore. She no longer helps with the company anymore, since her sister has really taken over her position and didn't need her to help her anymore. She still helps design her father's suits on occasion and does repairs to the various buildings that his company has built as they need them, but otherwise, she isn't very involved with the company. A Part of the Avengers When Sarah turned eighteen, Tony decided that she could join the Avengers, starting off as ground control and helping the team from the tower when they needed to go on a mission. She also helped her father design and repair the suits of her fellow Avengers when she wasn't on missions or off on patrol. Her father didn't like her going on big missions with them since he didn't think she was skilled enough to and she was too young, so she mainly stayed local and was like the neighborhood watch for the Avengers. But, before she was even considered an official member of the team by her father, she helped them out in the Battle of Sokovia in one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarriers and took down one of the Ultron minions when they burst through the window. Later on in her time with the Avengers, she helped them fight off Thanos on Titan, and then later fought him again when she returned to Earth after she came back after the Decimation. Meeting Dexter Sazone One day while she was on patrol in the city, Sarah got a call from her father telling her to go investigate someone robbing a bodega in Brooklyn. She complained that she shouldn't go there, but her father told her to just shut up and do it. She rode her motorbike to the small shop, taking her gun from its holster and walking through the door. She saw the shop owner ducked behind the front counter and told him to leave while she figured out what was going on. She moved through the store, stopping in her tracks when she saw a gun floating mid-air in the store. Confused, she looked around the shelf in front of her, and she saw someone behind one of the shelves. She shouted at the man to leave the store and that she wouldn't do anything to him if he cooperated and listened to her. She was a little surprised as she watched the man move from behind the shelves with his hands raised and walked towards the door. She tore her eyes away from him for a moment when the gun that was previously mid-air clattered to the floor behind her, but when she looked back, she was suddenly looking at a clone of herself, which freaked her out thoroughly. The person that she was dealing with wasn't normal, but she moved through the store to find him. As she crept through the small store, she could hear the man moving around in the aisle on the other side of her, but she still kept her slow pace, knowing that if she moved faster, he would bolt out the door before she could get him. As she walked down a narrow aisle, a dense fog filled the small shop, limiting her vision to about two feet in front of her. She walked through the fog in hopes of finding this mystery man, but before she could even turn the corner of the next aisle over, she heard the bell above the door jingle, and she knew that he had escaped the store. Moving quickly, she got back onto her motorcycle to chase him down, but she spotted him a block away and watched him trip and fall on his face. She couldn't help but laugh to herself as he hit the sidewalk, and got off of her bike, running over to him and shooting one of her taser disks at him, sending him back down to the sidewalk before he could barely even get up. She handcuffed him with some magnetic handcuffs and pinned him to the ground, demanding that he tell her who he is. When he refused, she just pushed her heels into his back further. After a moment of standing there, Thor appeared out of nowhere in his street clothes, finding Sarah with this man pinned to the ground. Sarah told Thor what had happened and the strange powers this man had, and Thor compared them to that of his brother, Loki, saying that he had abilities almost identical to his, and deemed him dangerous. Thor picked the man up and carried him back to where Sarah had parked her bike, Sarah asking F.R.I.D.A.Y. to turn her motorcycle into a hoverbike. The magnets on the handcuffs held the man to the floor of her hoverbike, assuring her that he wouldn't try to jump off and escape. She told her AI to take them home, and they were off to headquarters. After a small confrontation between Thor, Sarah, Bruce Banner, and her father, Tony Stark, they finally learned that the name of this mystery man was Dexter Sazone. That was all they got from him, unfortunately, since there wasn't much that they could dig up about him, other than a criminal record of petty theft and destruction of property. Other than that and his Loki-esque powers, there wasn't much they could do about him. Sarah kicked Thor out of the lab they were in because he didn't trust Dexter, and he was just getting on her nerves. Bruce and Tony talked it over and decided that, since he hadn't done anything catastrophic like trying to take over New York or the galaxy, they were just going to let him go. Of course, this made Sarah extremely upset because she got involved in all of this for nothing, and she knew that it was stupid for her to even look into it. She took Dexter to the garage where her bike was now parked, angry at the decision her father had made and angry at the fact that her father didn't trust her with helping with the bigger things that the team did. And she knew that Dexter noticed this as she stepped off of the elevator, wiping the tears away from he face as she walked to her motorcycle. Before she could even get onto her bike, her vision suddenly went black, and she knew that Dexter had to do with it. After they argued for a moment, he let up on the illusion, and then she sat down and told him why she was so upset, that she hated that her dad didn't trust her to do anything other than stay in the lab, or go on small missions like these and that her older sister was the golden child. She told him how she thought Tony was turning into his father, Howard, and she really hated to admit that. Sarah told Dexter that her father didn't appreciate anything that she did, and she just wished he would recognize some of the stuff she did. She calmed down enough to take Dexter back to where she found him, and then she made her way back home, telling the man that if he needed her, he knew where to find her. Upon returning to headquarters, she crashed right into Steve as she made her way onto the elevator to get back to the lab, joking that he needed to watch where he was going. But the joking stopped when she realized how terrified he was, and then she realized that something was wrong. The captain explained to her that her dad had gone crazy and that he wouldn't let anyone near him and he kept screaming for her. When Sarah heard this, she ran down the stairs so fast to get to the lab, seeing her father sitting on the floor, Bruce and his son, Harold Banner, standing off to the side along with a few agents. When she approached him, he tugged her downwards into a tight hug, crying all over again. She assumed that he had a panic attack, which was happening infrequently, but then he finally opened his mouth to speak. Tony told her that Dexter broke into the lab while she was gone and that he tried to kill him, but then she came and saved him and stopped him from his mission. But Sarah knew that this was impossible. She was with Dexter the entire time, and there was no way that he would even be able to get back upstate in order to do that, and she was pretty sure that she would remember stopping someone from killing her father. That's not something someone would forget, and this was also something she would never forget. It was late, so she couldn't exactly go back to where she found him, because she was sure that he had already gone home, but she would ask F.R.I.D.A.Y. for his address in the morning and she would confront him then. Until she did, she made sure that her dad was okay, and that he had agents outside of his room at all times, and she made sure Dr. Helen Cho would check in on him every hour. While she was in the lab, her mother, Pepper Potts, and her sister, Serenity Stark, walked in, having come home early from a business trip. Her sister confronted her, telling her that this was all her fault that this happened to their father. Sarah didn't waste any time walking over to her sister and slapping her across the face, ignoring her mother's scolding as she stomped off to her room. The next morning, after Sarah made sure her father would still alive and didn't have too many panic attacks, she hopped on her bike and broke every traffic law to get to Dexter's apartment to confront him and ask him why he did what he did. She nearly broke down his front door when she got there, and she wasted no time sending a right hook to the side of his face when he opened the door. With tears rolling down her face, she screamed at him for what he did, saying that wasn't what she wanted when she told him she wanted her dad to appreciate her a little bit more. When he asked her if there was anything that he could do, she told him that what he had done was enough, and she quickly left his apartment, slamming the door, and walking out of the building, getting on her bike and driving back home. Skills and Abilities *''Mixed Martial Arts — '' Sarah was trained in a variety of martial arts from a very young age, including Karate, Jiu-jitsu, taekwondo, kickboxing, and wrestling. Natasha also trained her to be more graceful with the skills she's learned, allowing her to use different stealth moves to take down hostiles undetected. *''Swordsmanship — '' Though she doesn't use swords as her weapon of choice, she still knows how to wield one. Clint Barton trained her in the craft starting when she turned fifteen since she visited the Barton farm a lot to hang out with his youngest son, Nathaniel Barton. *''Marksmanship — '' Guns are her weapon of choice, along with occasionally using a crossbow, and a technology that Natasha developed for herself, but she later passed it on to Sarah, called Widow's Bite. *''Gymnastics — '' She has taken gymnastics classes since she was little, and she uses the things she's learned in her classes when she's fighting and taking down enemies. She also learned how to be lighter on her feet through those classes, allowing her to slip past people with ease. *''Engineering Skills — '' Through the help of her father and the things she's learned in school, she's adept in many things having to do with engineering and mechanics. She's built suits for her father and herself, and she also helps with repairing suits and weapons as they get damaged. She draws up designs for new projects for her father and sister and draws up plans for things the family company is going to do for her mother. *'' Hacking — '' With her skills in technology, Sarah can easily hack into any computer and security system, allowing her to sneak past cameras and get past hostiles without being detected by security. Equipment Weapons *''Widow's Bite — '' Just like the ones Natasha uses, Sarah wears two bracelets on her wrists that emit an electrical current in order for her to take people down. Whether she fires the weapon from a distance or uses it for close-up attacks, the electrical current is powerful enough to potentially knock someone unconscious. The weapon also fires taser disks from a range of two-thousand feet. *''Blaster — '' Sarah designed a blaster for herself when she was seventeen, but she has yet to use it. It fires powerful blasts of light, much like the blasters that were used by the Chitauri army when they invaded New York in 2012. The one she made isn't as powerful as the one that was used by the alien army, but it packs a pretty good punch. *''Electroshock Batons — '' Another weapon given to her by Natasha, she carries two batons on her back that emit an electric current of 500 volts when they make contact with something. They have a mean sting, and they have the power to potentially cause someone to go into cardiac arrest. *''Glock 17 — '' The Glock 17 is a 9 mm short recoil–operated, locked breech semi-automatic pistol. She uses it for close-to-medium-range attacks, keeping two of them in holsters strapped to her thighs. *''Katanas — '' Rarely using these in a battle, she will sometimes use them when she is in battle with Nathaniel Barton since he uses katanas as his chosen weapon. Otherwise, she sticks to projectile weapons. *''Crossbow — '' She was trained by Clint on how to use a crossbow and was even give one by him, and she has a modified one that folds into the shape of a gun so she can easily stick it in her holster. Vehicles *''Motorcycle — '' Sarah has an advanced motorcycle that she designed and helped her father build. It's equipped with F.R.I.D.A.Y. in the dashboard, and on command, it can shift into anything she desires, from a hoverboard to a submarine to a jetski. *''Quinjet — '' She has learned to fly the Quinjets they use to get around from mission to mission and sometimes will be at the helm of one when she joins her team on missions. Suits *''Iron Widow — '' A sleek, black, carbon fiber catsuit that was designed by Sarah, Natasha, and Tony, it conforms to her body and can deflect bullets of any caliber. She has had several marks of the suit that she wears, upgrading it every time that she rebuilds it. The suit itself collapses into a bracelet that she always wears, thanks to the Nanotech her father developed. *''Stealth Uniform — '' She has a stealth suit that is made of reflective material. She uses it on night missions so she can easily blend in with her surroundings. Relationships Family *Tony Stark † — father *Pepper Potts — mother *Serenity Stark — sister *Morgan Stark — sister *James Rhodes — uncle/Godfather Allies *Steve Rogers — teammate/uncle *Natasha Romanoff † — teammate/aunt *Bruce Banner — teammate/uncle *Clint Barton — teammate *Thor Odinson — teammate *Sharon Carter-Rogers — teammate/aunt *Dexter Sazone — frenemy *Alexander Barnes *Sam Wilson *F.R.I.D.A.Y. — artificial assistant *Wanda Maximoff — best friend *Cooper Barton *Peter Parker — best friend *Phil Coulson † *Nick Fury *Andrew Rogers *Maria Hill *Stephen Strange *Penelope Banner *Bucky Barnes *Vision *Nathaniel Barton *Michelle Jones *Pietro Maximoff † *Sofia Strange *Flash Thompson *Scott Lang *Joseph Rogers *Ned Leeds *Carol Danvers *Harold Banner *Harley Keener *Ben Parker † *Clara Barnes *Helen Cho *Anthony Barnes *Laura Barton *May Parker *Lila Barton Enemies *Thanos † *Obadiah Stane † (Iron Monger) *Loki Laufeyson † *Adrian Toomes (Vulture) *Alexander Pierce † *Ebony Maw † *Helmut Zemo *Ultron † *Wilson Fisk (Kingpin) *Norman Osborn † (Green Goblin) *Harry Osborn † (Hobgoblin) *Quentin Beck (Mysterio) *Dr. Curtis Connors (The Lizard) *Max Dillon † (Electro) *Dmitri Smerdyakov † (The Chameleon) *Dr. Otto Octavious † (Doctor Octopus) Appearances in the Marvel Cinematic Universe *''Iron Man — '' An eight-year-old Sarah is briefly seen with her sister and her mother when Tony returns from being held hostage in Afghanistan, and then she is later seen for a moment at the end of the movie at the press conference with Happy Hogan. *''Iron Man 2 — '' A ten-year-old Sarah is present in the courtroom with her sister and Happy, the both of them sitting in the crowd right behind Tony and Rhodey. She is later seen calling for her mom when Tony and Rhodey are fighting at the birthday party Tony threw for himself, and Pepper scooped her up and took her somewhere she couldn't get hurt. *''The Avengers — '' She is seen on the plane with Pepper and her sister on the private jet with her mother and her sister as they watch the newscast of the battle going on in New York City. She was twelve at the time of Loki's attack. *''Iron Man 3 — '' At age thirteen, she is seen in a painting on the wall of Tony's office in his Malibu mansion, and she is shown briefly hugging her father before happy took her and Serenity off to school. *''Avengers: Age of Ultron — '' Even though she was only a freshman in high school during the Battle of Sokovia, Sarah begged her way onto the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier, being seen behind one of the computers on the aircraft, Agent Maria Hill standing behind her. She helped man the ship and even helped take down some of the Ultron sentries as they flew through the window, jumping over one of the desks and launching herself at one take it down to the ground. *''Captain America: Civil War — '' Now a junior in high school, Sarah was the one that helped Peter Parker get recruited to help Tony and the rest of the Avengers, giving her dad the video files of him swinging through the city and stopping a bus with his bare hands. Sarah is also seen meeting up with her father and the rest of the team in Berlin after Steve, Bucky, Sam, and T'Challa were taken in for fighting in the streets. Sarah also attempts to help them take down Bucky when he goes into Winter Soldier mode, but he just ended up picking her up and throwing her into the wall. She is then seen at the airport with her dad and everyone else who wants the Accords to be signed, and there is a brief scene of her fighting with Scott Lang. She is later seen on a jet with her father going to the high security prison in the middle of the ocean. *''Spider-Man: Homecoming — '' Sarah and Peter Parker are seen sitting together at lunch with Ned Leeds and Michelle Jones. She is also seen at the Decathlon tournament, sharing a room with MJ at the hotel, and she is also present when they get trapped in the elevator because of the crystal Ned had been carrying in his bag was a bomb that detonated. She is also briefly seen at the homecoming dance beside Ned and Michelle and their other decathlon teammates. *''Avengers: Infinity War — '' Sarah is first shown on the bus on the way to the MOMA for a school field trip, sitting beside her classmate, Cindy Moon. She sees Peter climb out of the bus window and swing his way across the river, and she followed suit, not caring if anyone saw her because all of her classmates knew she was Stark's daughter, and that she already played a role with the Avengers. She opened up the emergency exit and tapped her heels together, two rocket boosters appearing around her ankles and allowing her to fly to where Peter was going. She fought off Ebony Maw and the other members of the Black Order and ended up getting sucked up into the space ship along with the Cloak of Levitation and Peter. She later finds herself on the ship, trying to find a way off with her father, and later helping him and Peter saves Doctor Strange from the Maw. She then finds herself on Titan with her father, Peter, Strange, and the Guardians of the Galaxy, after they had a little fight with them because Quill thought that they worked for Thanos due to the fact they were in one of his ships. Sarah helps everyone fight Thanos, using her Widow's Bite to knock him to his knees for a moment, and using her blaster to send him back a few feet. At the end of the battle of Titan, Sarah helped her father stand up, looking around as Mantis spoke up, only to watch her disappear, followed by the rest of the Guardians and Strange. She watched Peter disappear too, crying as she watched her father cradle the young hero as he vanished. As she opened her mouth to say something to her dad, she disappeared, too. *''Avengers: Endgame — '' Sarah is seen briefly towards that beginning of the film on a holographic screen as one of the people who disappeared in the wake of Thanos' snap. She is later seen coming through a portal with Doctor Stephen Strange, Peter Parker, and the Guardians. She helps Peter get the Gauntlet across the battlefield with the help of her fellow Avengers, and is also seen being tossed across the field by a punch from Thanos, the metal of her mask breaking. After the battle was over, she was stood behind her mother with her sister, Serenity, Peter, Rhodey, and Steve, all of them shedding tears as they watched Tony die after saving the world from Thanos. She is later seen with her mother and sisters sitting on the dock outside of the Stark lake house while Pepper released the flowers into the water. *''Spider-Man: Far From Home — '' Sarah is on the trip with Peter and his classmates, joining them on their summer vacation. When they were attacked by Hydron, the Elemental that controlled water, in Venice, she jumped to help, using the tech that her father left behind for her. She helped Peter try and defeat Hydron, but was thrown into a building by Hydron, and then is seen being pulled onto land by MJ. Sarah refused Nick Fury's demand to help Quentin Beck and himself fight the Elementals, leaving that to Peter. She is later seen in Prague leaving the opera house with MJ, and later taking cover with her when Hellfire, the fire Elemental, attacked the festival. She avoided the fight the best she could, but she later stepped in to help Peter help Betty and Ned down from the Ferris Wheel they were stuck in. She is later approached by MJ and Peter in the middle of the night, MJ showing her a piece of tech that she picked up during the Hellfire attack, playing a projection of Zephyr, the wind Elemental, and Mysterio fighting her off. She was then in to help Fury and Peter stop Beck from destroying everything, and from using her father's tech for evil. She is then seen in the Bridgeway with Peter fighting off Beck and stopping him from deploying more drones, stopping him from killing Peter. She is then seen at the end of the film reuniting with her mother, Pepper Potts. Other Appearances in Marvel Media *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. — '' Sarah is briefly mentioned by name by Agent Phil Coulson in a conversation with Agent Melinda May. *''Daredevil — '' She is mentioned by name in conversation by Wilson Fisk, and is later in an episode for a brief moment, helping Matt Murdock upgrade his suit. *''Jessica Jones — '' She is mentioned in conversation by Jessica Jones to Malcolm Ducasse. Quotes Trivia *Sarah was trained mostly by Natasha and Clint *She knows how to ride a motorcycle *Natasha designed her suits *She knows how to play seven instruments: piano, guitar, flute, saxophone, cello, violin, and ukulele *She would always sneak out of the tower when she was younger by making the cameras in the main areas play on a loop Playlist *"Candle in the Wind" — Elton John *"What's Wrong" — PVRIS *"So Am I" — Ava Max *"idontwannabeyouanymore" — Billie Eilish *"Generation Why" — Conan Gray *"Sober" — Demi Lovato *"Happy" — MARINA *"What's Love Got to Do with It" — DNCE *"Landslide" — Fleetwood Mac *"Sixteen" — Real Friends